Separados
by NamiraPolka
Summary: "Prometo que te protegeré a toda costa, Kata. No importa si por ello debo sacrificar mi vida." (AU Knight!SpainxFem!Princess!Romano. Rated T por groserías varias. Intento de multichapter. ACTUAL Y OFICIALMENTE EN HIATUS)
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias: La boca sucia de Katarina (Nombre que le he otorgado a Fem!Romano) y un poco de sangre.**

**Nota de la autora: [LEER PLZ. ES IMPORTANTE. SI NO LO LEES FRANCIA ASALTARÁ TUS REGIONES VITALES] Voy a dar una pequeña introducción a esta historia. **

**Esto es un AU (Another Universe [Universo Alterno]) Lo que significa que aquí puedo hacer lo que me salga de las narices. Y yo demando una historia en donde haya una guerra entre reinos, un misterio por resolver y un amor no correspondido. AMO ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS.**

**Aquí Romano será una chica."¿Por qué, Namira-chan? Yo pensé que te gustaba el royo gayxgay y esas cosas... :c" seguro que me preguntarás. Yo te respondo, fiel amig mi . La idea de esta historia me la dio una amiga mia del instituto. Lo mejor de todo es que ni le gusta el yaoi ni sabe qué es Hetalia. Por eso hice esta historia con una pareja hetero, para no traumatizarla mucho (Si tú, fiel amiga mía del instituto, estás leyendo esto, prepárate para lo que viene, jujuju~).**

**En este AU habrá dos reinos distintos: El reino Azul y el reino Morado. Ambos están en guerra y separados por un caudaloso río, y la única manera de llegar es con una barca. En medio del río hay un pequeño islote denominado la Zona Neutral, en donde se procederá con las reuniones e intentos de tratados de Paz. Katarina será la princesa Azul. ¿Por qué? Porque yo lo valgo, te callas. La identidad del príncipe/de la princesa Morad será una sorpresa. Me gustan los cliffhangers, así que aquí verás a mogollones.**

**No voy a poder actualizar cada día. Es más, tardaré un poco (mucho) en subir el primer capítulo. Escribo en el cuaderno y luego lo paso a Word. ¿Qué? ¡Me gusta escribir, leches!**

**Los rewiews/favorites serán eternamente agradecidos.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (por desgracia). Pertenece al grandioso y awesome Hidekaz Himaruya, más conocido como el mayor troll de todos los tiempos. Alabadlo. *alaba***

Ruido. Gritos. Explosiones. Aquella noche prometía ser más que una sangría movidita.

La princesa estaba herida. El caballero la llevaba en brazos. Él corría sin cesar a traves de los corredores del castillo Azul. Había cadáveres y sangre por todos lados. Fuego y humo cubrían el castillo. Los recursos se acababan. Tarde o temprano los Morados los atraparían.

¿Cómo pudieron llegar hasta esta situación? Mañana mismo el padre de la princesa Katarina Vargas, el Rey Azul, iba a la Zona Neutral, donde tendría un encuentro con la Reina Morada. A estas horas el Rey Azul debería estar muerto y expuesto su cuerpo en la entrada del castillo.

Los Morados eran unos cerdos tramposos.

- ¡Nos pisan los talones! -chilló Katarina- Corre Antonio, ¡maldita sea!

- Voy lo más rápido que puedo, Kata -respondió jadeando Antonio, uno de los caballeros más fieles al Rey y amigo de la infancia de la princesa-. ¡No tienes por qué presionarme!

- ¡No me llames Kata y sigue!

Giró una esquina y entró en la primera puerta que vió. Nada más entrar, y en un ágil movimiento, Antonio soltó a Katarina sin la más mínima delicadeza y rápidamente colocó una silla en la puerta, para que no entraran los Morados.

- ¡Joder! ¡No me sueltes de esa manera tan bru-! -la castaña no pudo terminar, ya que el caballero le tapó la boca-. ¡Mmm!

- Ya podrás gritarme luego -dijo Antonio, sosegado-. Ven por aquí.

La cogió de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Katarina cojeaba a causa de su herida en su pierna, la cual goteaba sangre a través de las vendas provisionales de Antonio. Este la condujo hasta la puerta al almacén, el cual conectaba con la armería.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?

- Entra y escóndete -la miró con un semblante serio-.

- Ni hablar. Si debo hacerlo... -se sonrojó- ... tendrás que venir conmigo, bastardo.

Silencio. Antonio cerró los ojos.

- Lo siento.

La empujó por las escaleras al almacén.

- Volveré, lo prometo.

Y antes de que Katarina pudiera decir algo, Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa y cerró las puertas del almacén.

Unos segundos después Katarina pudo oir la puerta de la cocina abrirse y varios sonidos metálicos acercándose cada vez más. Espadas se escuchaban chocar mientras la voz de Antonio gritaba "¡Debo lealtad al Rey! ¡Debo lealtad a la princesa!" como si fuera un mantra que se repetía infinitas veces.

Se oyó un golpe seco y el caballero dejó de gritar.

Los sonidos metálicos se alejaban y la puerta de la cocina se cerró. La castaña no se atrevió a sacar la cabeza de su escondite por miedo a que se la cortaran. Más tarde se oyó una explosión y los escombros del castillo tapiaron la entrada del almacén.

Katarina Vargas estaba sola, encerrada y a oscuras. Asustada, gritó con todas las fuerzas que su garganta podía proporcionarle.

_- ¡CHIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Pero nadie la escuchó.


	2. Mi historia

**Advertencias: La aseada boca de nuestra princesa, pequeña referencia sexual (hazme caso, necesitas un microscopio para verla) y MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE. HABISADO HESTAS. (si, las faltas hortografícas son adrede xD)**

**Nota de la autora: Gracias, mil gracias al alentador review de BlackBlutterfly34. Gracias a ese review y un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguí montar este capítulo al completo en menos de dos días. Fuck yeah. Y no, las ideas de los reinos no están muy curradas xD**

**Por cierto, como mi amiga va a otro instituto y yo me quedo en otro, no podremos vernos mucho las caras. Así que la historia pasa a pertenecerme completamente. Si estás viendo esto, amiga, lo siento. Pero debo continuar por mi camino *insert epic words* Y como ahora la historia me pertenece al 100%... Si, lo has adivinado, habrá YAOI *-* La/s pareja/s la/s oculto, quiero que sea/n una sorpresa xD**

**Eso si, la idea del prólogo fue idea de mi amiga, yo solo la extendí. A partir del prólogo, todo esto está sacado de mi mente descabellada.**

**Disfrutad del primer capítulo. Moar chapters coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (por desgracia). Pertenece al grandioso y awesome Hidekaz Himaruya, más conocido como el mayor troll de todos los tiempos. Alabadlo. *alaba***

La relación del reino Azul con el reino Morado nunca fue muy buena. Siempre teníamos discusiones y pleitos sin resolver, acabando en un campo de insultos y malpalabrerías. Los acuerdos de paz se iban al garete por algún graciosito que diría "Pero 'Fulanito' me debe dinero y es por culpa de los Morados/Azules", "Pero 'Fulanito' esto", "Fulanito lo otro". Son insoportables.

Que les den de una puta vez. Joder.

¿Qué? ¿Que "quién soy yo"? ¿Acaso no sabes reconocer a un alto elemento de la realeza, idiota?

Mi nombre es Katarina Vargas del Reino Azul y esta es mi historia.

"Dicen" que mis padres intentaron llegar hasta la Zona Neutral cruzando el enorme y caudaloso río que separa nuestros reinos cuando estos estaban en la primera fase de guerra. Si no llevas una barca en condiciones, morías irremediablemente. ¿Por qué? Aparte de la fuerte corriente, habitan todo tipo de bichos marinos que no dudarán en comerte si te encuentras en el agua indefenso ante cualquier peligro."Dicen" que mis padres no tenían mucho dinero y tenían una barca mediocre, llena de rozaduras y hecha con madera de muy poca calidad.

Fueron carnaza para los cocodrilos. Nadie sabe como _yo_ sobreviví. No lo recuerdo, era solo un bebé en aquel entonces.

Me llevaron al orfanato que había en la Zona Neutral. Allí conocí a Emma y su hermano tuliponcio de Govert. Emma es un encanto, fue la única en la que podía confiar. Siempre tenía esa sonrisita maliciosa, pero me daba igual. Su hermano era todo lo contrario. Un día, sin previo aviso, se puso el pelo en forma de tulipán. Por eso lo llamaba(mos) Tuliponcio. Además, era muy avaricioso y tacaño, y daba mal rollito. Ese tío me daba pesadillas por las noches. Brr.

No me acuerdo de todos y cada uno de los nombres de los niños del orfanato. Pero nunca olvidaré ni a Govert ni a Emma. Yo era feliz en ese lugar.

Entonces vino de visita la Reina Morada.

La Reino Morada, en una primera impresión, me dio un poco de cague. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Tenía 5 años, joder! Llevaba puesto un vestido morado (cómo no) y lucía un horrible moño que le daba aspecto de malvada. Llegó a recepción del orfanato y pidió, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, solicitar una adopción.

Esa tía me daba grima.

No solo por su espeluznante y sospechosa amabilidad, sino por _todo._

No recuerdo a quienes adoptó. Al parecer adoptó a dos niños. Pero sí recuerdo que estuvo a punto de elegirnos a Gov y a mí. Qué miedo pasé, joder.

Dos años más tarde, vino el Rey Azul. ¿Ahora adoptar niños del orfanato estaba de moda entre los reyes? Cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que era alguien que merecía ser respetado. Cuando se acercó a mí y empezó a hacer muecas y gilipolleces delante de mi cara, le asesté un puñetazo en toda la jeta, para que aprenda, y me arrepentí de mis pensamientos previos. Cuando le agredí, los guardias me levantaron por ambos brazos y empecé a patalear, pidiendo que me soltaran con todo mi arsenal de insultos disponibles.

El Rey de los bastardos, al recuperarse del golpe, empezó a reir como un necio. ¿Qué se creía este gilipollas? Se levantó y ordenó a los guardias que me soltaran, riéndose. Dudosos, hicieron lo mandado. Se acercó a mí y me puse en guardia para agredirle de nuevo. Pero solo se agachó, me puso una mano en la cabeza y susurró.

- De tal palo, tal astilla...

Así fue como terminé siendo la Princesa Azul.

Los primeros días en el castillo no fueron fáciles. Siempre me perdía entre los corredores y por las noches nunca encontraba el baño. Hasta que un día mi "padre" (cuando me adoptó me acostumbré a llamarlo "padre" o "papá" cuando debería llamarlo "capullo") me dio un mapa. El castillo era monstruosamente enorme, y necesitaba un mapa con urgencia. Se lo agradecí en el fondo de mi ser. Aunque nunca llegué a decirselo.

Un día salí al jardín para regar las flores. Me lo pidió una de las criadas. Parecía tan amable que no pude negarme. Entonces, en el fondo del jardín, había un chico sentado en un banco llorando. Parecía un par de años más mayor que yo. A su lado había una tortuga colocada bocarriba que parecía... muerta.

- O-oye... ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué coño me tiene que temblar la voz?-.

El chico levantó la cabeza y pude ver esas esmeraldas brillantes que tenía por ojos.

- M-melocotón *hip* s-se ha muerto...

- ¿Melocotón?

- El n-nombre de mi t-tortuga. M-me la encontré muerta justo cuando iba a d-darle de comer...

Mierda. En verdad era un encanto de chaval, aunque estuviera llorando. Entonces se me ocurrió algo para animarlo.

- Espera aquí. Y deja de llorar, joder.

Fui corriendo al castillo. Más tarde, me presenté delante del chico con mi mascota en brazos. Parece que ya se tranquilizó un poco durante mi ausencia.

- Te presento a Pomodoro. Lo llamo así porque está tan gordo como un tomate -coloqué a mi gato en su regazo.

Pomodoro era una cría de ragdoll. Era blanco, con unos ojos azules encantadores. Cuando me lo dio mi padre al cumplir mi primer año en el castillo, se escapó y se metió dentro de una caja llena de tomates y terminó espachurrándolos todos y manchándose lleno de jugo. Y entonces terminé llamandolo "Pomodoro". Aquella vez fue destornillante compararlo con un tomate.

El chaval no separaba los ojos del gato. Hasta parecía que ya se había olvidado de Melocotón.

- ¿Te gusta?

- No me gusta. Me encanta. Y los tomates también -parecía que se le iban a caer las babas-.

Silencio. Me senté a su lado, no sin antes retirar un poco el cadáver de Melocotón.

- Soy Katarina... Vargas -no me acostumbraba a adaptarme a este apellido. Suena tan raro...- y soy la princesa. ¿Y tú?

- ...

- ... ¿Me estás encuchando, idiota? -lo zarandeé un poco.

- ... ¡Ah! -por fin se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando. Otro bastardo por el castillo, genial-. Yo me llamo Antonio. Soy el hijo de una de las criadas encargadas de la cocina.

Y entonces me sonrió por primera vez. Nunca olvidaré esa sonrisa.

Y ahí fue cuando empezó nuestra amistad. Desde aquel entonces, Antonio y yo solíamos jugar fuera al jardín o por los corredores del castillo. En esos tiempos ya sabía manejarme por los pasillos. Pero Antonio no. Tenía que guiarle yo. ¡Era un estúpido idiota!

El payaso tenía muchos amigos, fuera y dentro del reino. Pero con los que más se juntaban con él eran un pervertido que casi me viola la primera vez que me vio y un narcisista friki de los pollos. Al parecer el pervertido procedía del reino Morado, pero se mudó _legalmente_ al Azul. Si querías mudarte de un reino a otro tenías que hacer un montón de papeleo y chorradas. Con eso bastaba para considerarlo alguien ordenado, aunque sea un perver. El narcisista era albino, ojos rojos, piel y pelo blancos como la nieve. Siempre gritaba "¡Alabad al grandioso yo!" o "¡Mi asombrosa persona es superior a todos vosotros! ¡Incluída la princesita!" o cosas por el estilo.

Un día Antonio y yo nos escapamos fuera del castillo. Estábamos aburridos, no había nada que hacer. Y en un descuido por parte de los guardias, ya estabamos de camino a las afueras del reino, en un enorme campo. Yo tendría como trece o catorce años. Antonio tendría dieciséis. No me acuerdo muy bien como pasó, pero terminé encerrada dentro de un granero abandonado. Asustada y desolada, me senté y empecé a llorar.

- ¡S-socorro! Esto está muy oscuro... A-antonio, salvame, bastardo...

Empezó a llover. No paraba de llorar. Horas pasaron y nadie venía a salvarme. Hasta que de repente...

- ¡Kata! -gritó la voz de Antonio- He oido tus llantos. ¡Voy a abrir!

Y abrió la puerta con una facilidad increíble. ¿En serio?

- ¡Antonio! -me abalancé sobre él- ¡Estaba todo muy oscuro y se escuchaban ruidos muy extraños por todos lados! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no has llegado más temprano? ¡Te odio maldito hijo de puta, eres un bastardo! -obviamente, no lo odiaba. Acababa de salvarme la vida. Esas palabras malsonantes eran solo producto de las hormonas.

- No te preocupes, Kata -me rodeós con sus brazos. De alguna manera, me sentía segura- Ya estoy aquí.

Nos quedamos así un ratito más. ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Volvemos?

Asentí.

Tres años después de aquello, mi padre nombró a Antonio caballero. Antonio juró lealtad al rey y a la princesa pasara lo que pasara. Después de la ceremonia, Antonio se acercó a mí.

- Prometo que te protegeré a toda costa, Kata. No importa si por ello debo sacrificar mi vida -sonrió, se arrodilló y me besó la mano.

Aquello me asustó. ¿Tan importante era yo como para que la gente muera?

Al parecer sí.

Mi padre me enseñó desde pequeña cosas sobre la vida, la moral y el mandato y responsabilidad sobre el reino. "Algún día serás reina. Tenlo en cuenta, Katarina" me decía.

Un día, regando los tomates que había en el invernadero, Antonio me sorprendió.

- ¿Un almuerzo, dices?

- ¡S-sí! -respondió, nervioso y sonrojado. ¡Que ridículo estaba!- ¡Y yo invito! Me preguntaba si podrías venir y... em...

Este tío no tenía idea de citas. Me entraron ganas de reir. Pomodoro se acercó y empezó a ronronear y frotarse contra mi pierna.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? -sonreí, tomanto al gato con mis brazos.

- Ah, lo siento, no debí preguntart- Espera, ¿qué?

- He dicho que acepto tu propuesta, idiota.

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Oh! Quiero decir... Sí, n-nos vemos a las dos, sí. Erm- ¡Adiós!

Y se fue corriendo nervioso perdido. Su cara era un poema. A la hora de la cita... Todo pasó muy rápido.

Cuando salimos del castillo, los Morados ya estaban atacando la ciudad.

Había soldados morados por todas partes, luchando contra los guardias azules. Nos ganaban en mayoría. Había arqueros que lanzaban flechas de fuego para incendiar las casas. Algunas de esas flechas alcanzaron alguans ventanas del castillo. Y allí, en un trono levantado por cuatro aparentes esclavos, estaba sentada la Reina Morada.

No había cambiado nada desde hace doce años. Debe usar un antiarrugas o algún que otro potingue para que esa cara de bruja permanezca así.

A su lado, montado en un caballo blanco, estaba el supuesto príncipe Morado. Nunca lo he visto en persona. No lo veía bien, estaban demasiado lejos. Veia a la reina porque ese moño se ve desde tres kilómetros. Pero, a juzgar por los pocos rasgos que veía, era un chico.

Antonio me tiró del brazo en dirección al castillo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Los Morados te matarán si saben que estás viva! ¡Escondámonos dentro!

Supongo que el resto ya lo sabes.

...

_- ¡CHIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Mi voz terminó por quebrarse y empecé a toser. Maldecí a Antonio por abandonarme y tirarme de esa manera al almacén. ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es, joder?

Me levanté del suelo y me sacudí el vestido. Mierda, era uno nuevo que compré ayer. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba rodeada de despensas y estanterías llenas de comida. La mayoría, apuesto lo que quieras, estará caducada.

Un ruido me alertó. Con inseguridad, giré mi cabeza.

Lo que me encontré entre los barriles de fruta hizo que odiara a muerte a los Morados por siempre.

**Rest In Peace, Melocotón *sob***

**Si está todo muy rusheado, decidmelo. Quiero ser lo más lenta posible con esta historia ;w;**

**No os preocupéis que el siguiente capítulo está en camino.**

**Por cierto, esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS *w* ¡ALABADME! ¡NYAHAHAHAH! (?)**

**Los reviews/favorites/follows serán eternamente agradecidos.**


	3. Mi valor

**Advertencias: Gore y la preciosa boquita de Fem!Romano (mal palabrería)**

**Nota de la autora: Voy a aclarar que Marcello es Seborga. ADOOOOOOOORO A SEBORGA *-***

**Disfrutad del segundo capi.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (por desgracia). Pertenece al grandioso y awesome Hidekaz Himaruya, más conocido como el mayor troll de todos los tiempos. Alabadlo. *alaba***

Oh dios mío.

Pomodoro.

Estaba sangrando, tirado en el suelo y respirando dificultosamente entre el escaso espacio de dos barriles.

Estaba tan, pero TAN enfadada que me acerqué a la pared de piedra y le di un puñetazo. Dolía, pero, joder, no me importaba en absoluto.

- ¡Ah... AH... ATCHÓOO!

Tanta era mi ira que apenas me percaté del tremendo estornudo que salió desde dentro de uno de los barriles. Desconfiadamente, lo abrí lentamente.

Lo que me encontré no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Marcello? -murmuré-. ¡¿Qué coño haces aquí?!

- ¿Katarina? C-Cuando dieron la alarma de que los Morados estaban aquí, Papá me dijo que me escondiera en un lugar seguro...

Marcello era mi hermanastro. Mi padre lo adoptó cuando yo tenía diez años y Marcello, tres. Era muy apreciado para mí, a veces jugábamos juntos cuando no había otra cosa que hacer. Hasta tenía ese peculiar "rizo" que yo también tenía, parecía mi hermano de verdad. En el fondo era un encanto de chico.

- Joder, me alegro que estés vivo, Marcello, pero no hay tiempo para emotivos reencuentros. ¡Pomodoro está sufriendo!

Encontré unas vendas en una estantería y Marcello me ayudó a colocársela cuidadosamente al gato. Parecía dolerle, pero había que parar la hemorragia. Mientras hacía esto, le expliqué todo lo que había pasado a Marcello.

- Entonces... -el maldito estaba comiendo una manzana. ¿A quién se le ocurre comer en una situación como esta?- ... dices que no sabes qué le ha pasado a Antonio...

- Ni tampoco sé que ha sido de Padre.

- Esto es malo...

- Sí...

-Sin salida, y con Pomodoro herido...

- Sí...

- ¡En fin! Parece ser que ahora nos toca a nosotros luchar.

- Sí... Espera. ¡¿Qué?! -No me podía creer las palabras de mi hermano.

- No vamos a estar aquí metidos toda la eternidad. ¡Todavía hay esperanzas de recuperar el Reino! Papá nos enseñó que hay que hacer de todo, hasta sacrificar nuestra vida, por el bien de nuestros ciudadanos. -Este tío está majara. Pero la decisión en sus ojos me inquietaba.

- S-sí, joder, pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- Pero... soy una chica... Y-

No pude continuar, ya que Marcello tiró la manzana al suelo y me dio una bofetada.

- ¡¿Y qué importa ahora el sexo de cada uno?! -gritó enfurecido. Pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Me sobresalté-.

- ¿...Marcello?

- Lo que importa no es el físico o el sexo, ¡sino la fuerza de voluntad de cada uno! Con paciencia, ¡estoy seguro de que tú también podrás luchar!

Era la primera vez que lo veía enfadarse. Y daba miedo.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

- Está bien...

- ¿Eh?

- Lucharé. Pero si muero, la culpa será tuya, payaso.

Me abrazó. Sentí el hombro húmedo.

- ...Gracias...

Añoraba estos momentos emotivos.

...

- ¿Lo ves, hijo? ¡Algún día podrás conquistar tierras como yo lo estoy haciendo! ¡Seguirás los pasos de tu madre! ¿No te parece maravilloso?

La Reina Morada y su hijo se encontraban en la puerta del Castillo Azul, el cual estaba reducido a escombros. Los caballeros Morados estaban eliminando a los últimos ciudadanos escondidos que quedaban en el pueblo, y algunos se los llevaban para convertirlos en esclavos. Era un cielo para cualquier Morado. Era un infierno para cualquier Azul...

... y para el Príncipe Morado. Él no quería nada de esto. Él-

- ¡Mi Reina! -un grupo de caballeros salió del castillo. Perfecta situación para interrumpir a la narradora-. Hemos encontrado a uno de los miembros de la Guardia Real Azul.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó la monarca.

- Tenía a la Princesa Azul con él. Tenemos que interrogarlo si queremos eliminar a la princesa -dos guardias sujetaban a Antonio por ambos lados, quien estaba despierto, pero demasiado herido como para luchar-.

- ¡Esperad un momento! -la reina se levantó de repente de su asiento y bajó del trono, dando un respiro a los esclavos que lo sujetaban-. Dices... ¡¿QUE LA PRINCESA ESTÁ TODAVÍA **VIVA**?!

_"¿L-La Princesa Azul...?"_

- ¡Madre! -llamó de repente el Príncipe.

- ¿Sí, hijo mío? Mami no tiene tiempo para tonterías.

- No, verás... Quisiera llevar al prisionero a una de las jaulas e interrogarlo yo mismo. Tomaré cualquier medida necesaria para sacarle la máxima información posible.

Silencio. La Reina lo miró, con brillitos estilo anime en los ojos.

- Si hicieras eso, tu mami estaría muy muy MUY contenta~

- Claro que lo haré. Soy el heredero al trono y debería acostumbrarme a ese cargo...

- Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo... El tío este está hecho polvo y no soportaría más dolor... -pensaba en voz _bajita_ la reina-. ¡Muy bien! ¡Guardias!

.~ Un rato después~.

El príncipe llevó a Antonio a una jaula que estaba alejada de la muchedumbre de soldados que entraban al reino. El chico no metió al mayor en la jaula. En vez de eso, cogió un botiquin cerca y procedió a abrirlo.

- ¿Q-Que haces?

El morado suspiró.

- Mira, sé que ahora mismo no confías en mí, ¡pero no quiero que le pase nada malo a la princesa!

Antonio escuchaba sorprendido.

- Nunca quise que sucediera esta guerra, yo... -tenía un nudo en la garganta- no quería nada de esto... Déjame curarte.

Antonio se rehúso al principio, pero después se dejó. Cuando terminó, Antonio se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba llorando.

- Oye, oye -se apresuró Antonio- ¡No hace falta que llores!

- ¡N-No puedo evitarlo! ¡Esto es una tontería de guerra, no debería estar sucediendo!

- Entonces... ¿A qué quieres llegar con curarme y liberarme?

Silencio.

- ... A llegar a parar esta maldita guerra. Quiero paz. Así que voy a pedirte un favor.

El príncipe, que terminó con los primeros auxilios, sacó de su caro traje un sobre.

- Ve, encuentra a la princesa y -le entregó el papel- dale esto de mi parte. Sé cosas que ella no sabe.

- ¿Como qué?

El menor miró a los lados, para asegurarse de que nadie estaría escuchando.

- ... Su pasado.

...

- ¡Oh! Mierda, ¡se me olvidó! -¡JODER! ¡Y ahora mismo me acuerdo!-.

- ¿Mm?

- La despensa conecta con la armería, ¡podemos escapar de aquí si salímos desde allí!

- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Marcello, Pomodoro y yo dejamos la despensa. Antes de abrir la puerta, escuché un grito que parecía proceder de una chica.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!

...

**Sí, he querido seguir poniéndo al principito morado como "anónimo". ¡Nyahahahahah! **

**Y lo siento por el pequeño cliffhanger. Es que soy una troll xD**


End file.
